Anthem of Angels
by Kittyinaz
Summary: This is a one shot. This introduces the Anthem of Angels Universe and is a side story on an upcoming Story Cross The Line to come. More on that inside. Gabriel is watching over Hermione sleeping in her first night in Hogwarts, and wondering about the letter he had received. Crowley makes an appearance, and their world turns upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the introduction to my idea for a new universe. I don't know if I will ever post another story from it, but I figured someone may want to know about it. On my profile is a link to my WordPress site. From there, you can find out about the new Universe. Here are some snippets from the opening message: **

**I wanted to have everyone to have fun. There is still whatever is written becomes canon. So for example, I made Crowley a wizard from Harry Potter's world. I changed his background. Now it is Canon in our new universe. It is as easy as that. Nothing is considered canon until it is entered into the universe. So you want Bo Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard to meet Mal Reynolds in Firefly? Sure! You want Crowley to somehow to be all the characters he is in TV? Sure! You want them to be descendants of him? Sounds great! Bella with Damon? Sure! Just remember, once you introduce a character into the universe, they are locked in, so if you like Crowley being all the characters, or the descendants, you need to jump in and write something before someone else takes the idea. But making OC's to fill in the spots? More than welcome! My favorite one would be to have Gabriel (Who is thought to be Loki) meet Loki.**

**So read and I will meet you on the bottom with more information...**

**Pre Edit Count – 1,648 Words **

_Song I listened to for this chapter: __Anthem of the Angels _by Breaking Benjamin

* * *

><p>In a stone castle hidden from view from the rest of the world, Gabriel sits on a beam high above as he watches his little one sleep in her room. He runs his hands through his hair, trying to make sense of it all. He finally had a chance to read his letter he had received, and it is making his life as he knows fall apart around him.<p>

But he would not trade a second of it for anything in the universe. He will kill anyone who tried to change it also.

While he thinks of all the ways he can save His Own, a flash brings his attention to the being next to him, and he sighs. "Hello Crowley." Not someone he really wishes to know about the child below, but all in all, a man who has his own sense of honor.

The man smirks next to him as he looks down at the children below him. Realizing that the Angel in front of him was here for a reason, he frowns. "Why are you watching over children? Are we involving the innocent now?" He would fight for the true innocents. He never allows his demons to harm the little ones. The worst parts of Hell are reserved for those who destroy the innocents.

Gabriel waives his hand making sure his little one will sleep through the loud demon next to him. "She is mine." A statement more profound that either of them understands. But one that will change the worlds they are involved in more than any other statement ever.

Narrowing his eyes, Crowley frowns as he looks over at him. He studies the Archangel in front of him. He informs him, "Your brothers are looking for you. I believe they need that infamous horn to sound to allow them to start it all." But he is looking over the being in front of him, thoughts he never truly entertained starting to swirl in his brain.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel looks at him. "I don't think so. I have something much more precious to watch over than my family having a squabble. They can deal with it." Tired of the family squabbles, he had opted out of the whole thing long ago. He has been on Earth longer than any have imagined.

Still studying the being in front of him, watching as his eyes seem to be drawn constantly to the children below, Crowley leans against one of the posts. He asks, "More important than your family wanting to end the world? Why would this chit be more important than that?" He guesses that the female is the one who interests the ArchAngel. Since the Being has always been honorable, he knows that there is nothing now. But in the future?

Gabriel gives him a look then goes back to watching His Own. His emotions are as always truly hidden, but he is awed that this little one is his to protect, to keep, and to watch over until later. Then he will work to make her his in every way. But to know that she is here, and that he can watch over her helps him. It…soothes him to know she is under his protection. Makes him less anxious to punish this world for the failings as he has in the past.

Crowley thinks, as he paces back and forth along the narrow beams crossing the space above the children, casting his own spells to protect the young ones. If Gabriel is here, he would not want the protection of the children to make him angry because something befalls them. He finally stops and asks, "Why are you here anyways? Aren't the laws pretty straight forward, you shall not suffer a witch to live?" It was one of the reasons he had gone to the demons to control them. He hated how they had no control, and since he had been damned by this power he had been born with… He took a chance to do some good in the limited span he had.

Rolling his eyes, Gabriel replies to his demand. "That is for the ones that offer their soul to your type. No, this is one of the hereditary schools. They, for some reason, have it in their brains that My Own is one of them." He says the last with a distinct sound of distaste in his mouth. Something truly bothers him about it. With his interference from such a young age with her, they should have never found her. There is something more going on.

This perks Crowley up. "MY Own? Gabriel, what is going on? What is she?" So this is not a trick of the infamous trickster. There is a real reason for the Angel to be here, and that stirs Crowley to want to know more. The only reason he could find the angel was that the wards here at Hogwarts, some of which he helped to put in place to protect the children, were singing to him of a being in the midst and how blessed the castle was by it.

Realizing the King of Hell is not going to leave him alone. Gabriel expands on the information he is willing to part with. And only because he has studied the man since he had known of him. He has allowed him to keep secrets. Unless he presses too hard. No one is to be spared in keeping her safe. "She is mine. She is not a witch. I am in fact not too sure what she is, but I have it on the best authority she is mine." His eyes fall down to her in wonder yet again.

Thinking over what the Archangel told him, Crowley starts musing out loud. "You are the youngest of the Archangels, but yet one of the most powerful. You left and assumed that shape. And yet your Father never called you home. Your host has never deteriorated. Your brothers really cannot find you." He states out all the facts he knows of the man before him. Things that in the past he has wondered about before something seems to take his attention away from it.

Gabriel leans his head back on the post, and waits for it. The Demon is extremely smart, and unlike his brothers, he does not underestimate him.

Crowley stops, and he turns to him. "Your best authority is your own Father. He told you she was yours. He is the only one that will ever tell you anything that you will believe. Gabriel, where is he?" The question of the hour and one that everyone is seeming to want to know. Everyone is hunting for the answer, and none are finding any clues. It wouldn't take long for the search to extend to the Humans and the rest of the species on Earth.

"I don't know. The message was left for me when I added her to my accounts." The words are only slightly bitter, but then Gabriel had long grown up and while his Father is one he loves, he can deal with life without him.

This sparks more thinking, and Crowley frowns. "Lucifer, Michael and Rafael. The others are no longer around. But Michael and Lucifer fight. And Lucifer lost causing him to be cast out of heaven. Since then, he is in his cage in Hell." And it dawns on him some of the things that has always bothered him.

Not looking at him, Gabriel listens to him as he watches over the only person who matters to him now. He can sense the spells that Crowley has placed over the children below and it is because of this that Gabriel does not cast him out.

Crowley stops and asks, "Gabriel… We may have a problem." The idea of Lucifer being the big bad guy is finally making it through his head. It is…wrong.

Looking up at the Demon, "You not shutting up?" Gabriel rests his head on the beam behind him, staring at the man in front of him. He just wants to be able to understand what is going on. And what all has brought his Own into this place. And Crowley just won't let it go.

Stopping before the man sitting below him, Crowley frowns at him, "Why do you think I am called the King of Hell? Lucifer is accounted with ruling Hell. And where is your Father? The one who can control the whole group. And why are they searching for you so hard?" He lays everything out in front of the being in front of him, wanting him to just think. He knows how intelligent the being in front of him is.

Moving forward, Crowley crouches near the Angel sitting on the beam in front of him, studying him. "I think it is cause of you. You are supposedly the youngest, but I think there is more to you." He turns his head sidewise as so many things runs through his head, coming up with more questions than answers. But this… this makes sense to him. It would make why they all search so hard for someone who is weaker than them normally.

Sighing, Gabriel rubs his face. He finally answers some of the questions the demon has tossed at him, hoping he will just leave and allow him the time to think this all through. "My Father gave me permission to use my own body. I don't know what she is. She is not a Witch. The last time I saw him was when he gave me this body to use as my own, and that was long before anyone knew. I did a couple favors for him since then, then went back to my own hobbies. I keep away from the family cause they are forgetting about me, and that is all I wanted to happen. I am not sure what has happened to remind them of me. They fight all the time. I'm frankly sick of it." He growls out the last part of it. He is frankly tired of the petty arguments. So he does what he thought they should be. He is called the trickster, but he punishes those who deserve it. He gives them the chance to redeem themselves, and so far a very rare few have. Enough for him to continue to do what he thought they as angels should be doing all this time. Then Crowley's question brings him out of his thoughts.

"What is she?"

His knee is brought up to where his arm is able to rest on it. "I don't know." And it bothers him. She has abilities that are alike his, but also could be done as a demon. But there is nothing evil around her. She is something else, and all he knows is he treasures it. And worries. What if she has a normal human lifespan? What if something happens and she leaves him?

Again Crowley jerks him form the thoughts that have haunted him since he has learned she was his, "How is she here? If she is not a Hereditary witch how is she able to have a wand?"

At Gabriel's smirk, Crowley shakes his head, "No, you didn't." When Gabriel just continues to smirk, Crowley runs a hand over his ring, the ring he had created from something else, to help hide himself. "You gave her a part of you?!" He stands up, shaking his head as his mind comes up with the only answer that would have the being so proud of himself.

Gabriel nods. "What she needed to learn, she will here. I can watch over her. To do so, since she is mine, I granted a feather of my wing, and had it put in my wood. With it, she is powerful." It would be best if she can learn of what is possible, then when he introduces her to the rest of the world, she would be able to have something to make it all make sense to her.

Unbelieving of the stupidity of the Archangel before him, and incensed Crowley looks down at her. "She is a bloody menace is what she can be! Gabriel, you gave a chit, that is not even an angel a piece of you!" His hand shakes with the possibility of what the girl below can do with the power in her hand.

Waiving his hand, dismissing the worries, Gabriel tells him. "And what would you have me do? I watch over her and will gladly allow the rest of the world to rot. She is all that matters to me. She is safe this way. The feather hides her from my so called Brothers. Father told me she was mine, what I have been waiting for the entire time. I will do anything to protect her." The end is fierce, as he shows something he does not often do. His true self. Not the affable trickster or even the easy going brother of whom the Angels who seek him know him as. No, he shows the part of him that the tiny female below brings easily to the surface with any thought of something harming her.

By the end of this statement, Crowley is able to see what makes others fear this normally easy going Angel. He holds out his hands trying to calm the angel. He frowns then, thinking. "Do you know what is different from me and Lucifer?" Time to make the Angel to think of other things. Things that are only now making sense being around Gabriel.

Gabriel looks at him, and decides to truly see him, hoping that this will end the conversation. He looks into Crowley, using the gift to truly see his life, what the being in front of him is made of, and then his mouth drops open. "You are part of this world?" The man is not a true demon. He is a Wizard. One of many who have passed through the halls of this very place at one time. But his past goes much farther back than this place.

Amused by the shock on the being in front of him, Crowley snorts. "Yes, I was born to this world. But I was an adult long before I ever came to this place. However, my father was not human. Nothing I can find tells me who he is. But I am not human. I am the last of the House of Crowley. I became what I am from the powers in me. I was there before Lucifer was cast out from Heaven, and I will be here after he leaves this earth. I was told I could not be a part of the side of good, and I did what I could in the parameters I was given. When this changed, I figured I was doing more good where I was." He shrugs, and waits for the Angel to make what he will of it. He is done. He is wanting to know if his thoughts are right, and he feels as if working with the Angel before him will give them the best chance of survival.

Gabriel searches his eyes, and he finally asks, "Check her please. And the child beside her." He has a bad feeling, but with Crowley in mind, it will take a lot to destroy her. But it opens a lot more questions.

Crowley looks down at her, using his abilities on her and allowing them to spread out when his senses tell him there are others. When he finds out what he can tell, Crowley looks back at the Angel and tells him, "She is not human. Nor is the child beside her, or your other prodigy. I sense another in this place that is like them." He tries to make sense of it all. Never has he sensed more than one in an era, and here are 4 of them in this building!

Standing up, not liking this, Gabriel paces. He finally stops and looking into the air, admits the biggest secret he knows of. "I am my Father's son."

Not seeing the point, Crowley nods, "We all know that." It is part of every legend. All the Archangels are born from the Father.

Knowing what the man before him is thinking, Gabriel dryly chuckles. "No. I am his direct child. I am the so called younger because I had to grow up. He told me when I was upset at the fighting, to go to Earth. When I asked about a Host, he told me I can use my own body. Since I was his, I didn't need a host, no human body could ever hold mine. He told me there was evil coming. I thought he meant Lucifer." He shrugs, as he thinks about that long ago person to person discussion with his father, the last one ever.

With this information, Crowley stands. "And she is yours. Gabriel. I think we need to end the worlds. Find others like us. I think I even know why she is yours." He is sure of it. The stories are only telling what is really happening, and it is all falling apart. All the worlds are being attacked, but not enough to call the entire universe to one or the other problem. It is subtle, and only because Crowley is looking at it all, can he see the pattern.

Gabriel turns and looks at him. His mind starts looking at the stories, his mind running over all the leaks that have happened more than ever before.

Seeing him thinking, Crowley advises him, "The Angels are fighting amongst themselves. Rumors of your Father being gone is making them restless and Lucifer is trying to get out of his cage. There is fighting in all the different so called worlds on this earth of ours. I suspect she is your reason for not saying 'Fuck it' and leaving. We need to end these worlds and gather our allies. No longer can we play our amusing games." He stands strong, acknowledging his own part in the games. He too needs to end it all, and he needs to be involved in more than making sure his position is not taken over.

Shaking his head in denial, even as he sees the pattern emerging, Gabriel sighs, "When you say all the worlds…" This was one of the orders of his father. At least he thinks so…

Crowley stands next to him looking down at the innocents that he suspects will be fighting a war on their own. Rumors have crept to him, and he is not happy about it. "I mean to expose the born Vampires, the bitten and the false ones. The Witches who bargained their souls, those that are born with it, others that are charmed, as well as those who are called so. The werewolves are to know of each other. All of it. The so called Gods, the Angels, the true Angels as well as the demons. The different Hunters, the protectors of mankind and so on. It is time." The more he thinks on it, the more determined he is that this is the answer.

Shaking his head, Gabriel tells him. "No. There is a reason they are all separate. Lucifer was the evil." He denies this all, knowing that Lucifer is easy to handle. But what Crowley is suggesting, the patterns are suggesting. They mean there is an enemy out there that couldn't be easily taken care of.

Knowing why, and sympathizing, Crowley chuckles dryly. "Lucifer is probably not as powerful as you, and is not a match for his so called father. No. There is something else. Something we should have been preparing for. It is why I was born, why the children below was born. We need to work with everyone. Who knows? We all may have pieces of the puzzle." He then casts more spells to protect this institute as a safety for the children, and will call upon others to do so in other places like this. These should be places of safety, and he is sure that with Gabriel here, this will be a stronghold. But the other schools, places of learning like Camp Half Blood, the Vampire Academy, the Institute and others, they will need to be strengthened.

Crouching as he watches the center of his world. "All of mankind, all the monsters and the beauty. The Shadow Hunters, the assassins, all of it. You are talking about every so called world, to make the tales that were written to warn, but mankind think of as just stories. Crowley, the Angels are a disorganized power hungry group. What do you think we could use for an army? With all the clues out there all this time, no one has ever put it together." His hands rub together as he acknowledges the truth of it all. And he suspects that one of the armies has already been corrupted. But then, it may have been corrupted from the beginning.

Putting a hand on the man watching his world, Crowley tells him, "Start recruiting. If none of the Angels are truly able, then use others. There are other sources for good. Just as I really don't think my side is all that evil. I was forced into where I am because I was told I could not join the righteous. How many others have been told of that, and like me made the best of a bad situation. For you cannot deny I tempered the demons and made them acknowledge their morals. What would you think would happen if we do not act? I think we are about to find out what true evil is, and that is what has driven all this to happen. Will you join me?" His mind is made up. Because they dared to bring the ones who should have never been brought into this. And if he is right, they are the ones that have been fighting for them all. Instead of being protected.

Looking down at His Own. "For her I will." Gabriel's eyes are hardened. He will be making sure that she is safe. He will not leave her side, for they can deal with this together. But he will call those who owe him loyalty and will call up on those who are on the side of right.

Nodding his head, Crowley straightens his jacket. "I suspect that is why she is yours. I suspect a lot of us are about to find out our true reasons why. I will do what I can to start." He sighs as he sends out the last of the notes he can from where he is. There are many in the demons that care for the truly innocent, but there are those who would use them. He suspects that sides are about to be chosen. He sends out a couple thoughts to help protect the girl below him. Without her, the archangel will lose it.

Feeling the demon starting his spells and so forth, Gabriel nods. "Crowley, how will we know who is on our side." There is too many ways for the tried and true ways to be corrupted since the Angels cannot be trusted.

Crowley stares off to the distance. Then chuckles as a song comes to mind. "They will reference the Anthem of the Angels. Since the children below us, are the true Angels. The true innocent. The ones we need to protect." He looks at his compatriot, one of the generals of what will be a war.

Nodding to himself, Crowley disappears from his side. Closing his eyes, knowing the worlds are about to change, Gabriel sighs, and then calling a ball of light to himself, he sends off to a group who has sworn loyalty to him before. They call themselves White Lighters, and he suspects he will be needing them.

* * *

><p>Final count: 4,023<p>

**Fairfarren~Wendy**

**PS. The big rules to remember….No real life people. You can't have Alexander Skarsgard as himself. But he can be in as Eric or anyone else. (I like him as Caius myself!). If you take an idea from a fanfiction universe, like my own Niall, Hades and such or EricIzMine's universe, you need to ask. This is not an open platform to steal ideas. This is a platform to allow all of us to play to our hearts content bringing in anything we wish. The other rules are listed on the front page of the universe.**

**I hope you guys will like it! I am off to edit more stories, and yes I have a multichapter story planned with Hermione Granger, Gabriel in it. Severus is also planned to do it. **


	2. This Has To End - My Line in the Sand

**Original Post at 12:13 pm CST:**

Not acceptable.

Not at all.

So. I will tell you what I have gathered. A lot of people are angry. So angry that they are taking action. Which I full heartedly agree with. They are keeping this clean folks, we are not descending down to her level. But we refuse to be silent, since that has done nothing but make her think she can continue to do things.

I seriously believe that this person is young, or young in mind. The way she goes about things is not mature, nor is it something that a bunch of adults need to deal with, but since there seems no stopping, there is a time that you have to say stop.

But, Kitty, you are replying to her! You are feeding the troll, you are giving her the attention she craves!

I will answer to this. I ignored her. My friends ignored her. And she didn't quit. We took the very high road. And she did not learn a lesson. Instead she acted out on accounts she has POSTED that are hers but she is not able to access. This smacks of a young person who does not think the consequences of her actions all the way through. It may have been good enough in school, but this is the real life, and the world doesn't operate like that.

She has been warned. But she has not learned a lesson. She has somehow got it in her head that this is allowable. That she has some right by being published on Amazon that allows her to be better than the rest of us. That she is right.

I'm sorry, but lessons in real life are about to commence. We are taking a stand, and asking others to join us in this. Over on Bertie Bott's site, there is a petition going on. I highly recommend you go there and participate in it. One stand instead of many might get the attention of FanFiction.

There are advocators for the rights of FanFiction writers. While I get traffic from FanFiction and use them to gain interest from stories, their attitude that FanFiction Writers have no rights, has gained me nothing but disgust for them.

So here is my plan. I will reply to Bertie's petition. Then I will do my own campaigning, taking this morning to report each and every story. I know there is more plagiarizing going on, and I have asked for people to read her stories, to check for their own being stolen. There are storylines I have seen being taken from stories I have read on Twilight, she is now writing for other fandoms to help hide her tracks. It isn't working very well if I noticed. So I will report the stories.

If I am taken off FanFiction since I have the audacity to complain about another author, say la vie. Less work for me to update on. I will NOT be working any new stories to the site. The stories that are there, well they will be stopped soon. Sorry for the FanFiction readers, but this is my stand.

FanFiction repeatedly erases others works without the courtesy of warning them as an adult will. They refuse to be adults, so why should I continue to treat them like the children they are. Will this hurt me? Maybe. But I like to think I am established enough to make that decision. I will post a summary of any stories I write so they can be teased with what they are missing.

I am taking a stand, and I am tired of the idiocy that has overtaken the world. Plagiarism is WRONG. **It is stealing and there is no religion in the world that accepts this as acceptable.** This person thinks she is above the law, above the acceptable society acceptable norm. She thinks she is above us all, and treats the rules as not even a guideline to what is acceptable.

Basically. I will be reposting on my reblog all of the responses to all of this, and I highly recommend that you read them all. I also highly recommend you sign up on Bertie's petition. And finally. The person who has borne this attack.

Harley.

Go to her site and follow her. Do it because she is a kickass author that deserves none of this.

Do it because it is the right thing to do.

Do it to show your support behind someone who only defended herself and had her stories removed from FanFiction.

Again, I am tired of this, and I am done with so much of it. And I will do what I can before I am probably taken off. I will break TOS in FanFiction to post on EVERY story I have about what has happened. What I think. So expect to see this post everywhere.

And if you don't believe all this, I would like to redirect you to the actual exchanges I had with her on the subject that I posted here before (links are on my profile):

Plagiarism

More on what is going on

For anyone needing these screens shots and so on, I have the actual emails I am able to forward on this.

Also. Sorry guys. But I will NOT be posting any stories until this is taken care of. Especially not on FanFiction. I know you guys are thinking this is a punishment, but hell. I am taking a stand and doing on of the things I think will tell of my stand on this. It is one of the ways I am trying to help. I will not post a single story or chapter on any site until this is resolved.

There will be radio silence until this is taken care of. The only things you will hear about is about this situation.

This is my line in the sand, and I will not back down. That line might as well be in concrete.

Thanks for your support.

Wendy aka Kittyinaz.

* * *

><p><strong>Post at: 6:50 pm CST:<strong>

You Guys Freaking Rock!

Seriously!

Her stories are down. All of them. Harley, who was the secret ok'r for me to start publishing, is thrilled. So am I!

First all, I am so really thankful to all of you for what you did. You stood alongside me, and I heard so few (Like under 5) naysayers but had hundreds of people pour in their support. This is amazing. I really hate to go through and post another post today on all my FanFiction, but I am unsure what to do. I have so many people who follow me! I think I will reload the page for my readers to know it was resolved…

Harley's thank you can be found here:

Now for the bad news.

I will be moving myself off of FanFiction. It should have **never** come down to this. This should have been solved the first time we brought it up months ago, and we move on with our lives. Instead, Harley lost all those reviews, and for what? A petty disagreement on the behalf of the Plagiarist? A cheap shot?

This worries me. Seriously. Think of what this can mean. IF someone doesn't like you, they can report you and get everything deleted.

I have my stories elsewhere, and I will admit, I am a packrat and keep every single review in my inbox on my email. All sorted into folders for each story split into their bigger parts. C'mon. This is me! Not organize it?! Yeah right!

But for others… this is not an option. I did it because I had a wise mentor who told me to do it, to be able to just open a folder and see all the people who have reviewed. My first story? 259. 184 of those come from FanFiction. 821 is the highest reviews from FanFiction.. but per my count, 1,320. Wow.. There is a reason I am going to do Edge first. Dang do you guys rock! You're will be next since it is 42 off from a thousand.

But still. This is not an option for many. So FanFiction rips that little thrill from Harley and others it has deleted. And it leaves many of her readers confused for awhile on if she is posting or stopped. Not right.

So… I will be moving to posting only on sites that don't require my beta Meridian to spend extra time to rip out the items that would violate TOS. It is hard enough to post on other sites. I will miss the traffic I get from FanFiction, but can you guys really blame me? No matter how careful I am, all it will take is someone being petty to have it all ripped away anyways.

I do post on TWCS (Thanks! You know who!) A03, and here. FictionPad is another place I am posting. I am looking into BetterinTexas, but since I got this site, I am not seeing me moving over there also.

We will do this in a way that there is no doubt to the readers of the stories that they are moved. Everything will be finished. For the lady who asked about Tea Shoppe, it is being reworked since when I went back to it, I can't write in past tense anymore. It messed it all up and I spent more time trying to figure out the right word than paying attention to the story. It is still a favorite. I am clearing the slate of the smaller stories so I can concentrate on the epic ones better.

For now, celebrate the win as we all are. (I'm opening up my Appletini!) Read the new Mummy Chapter. I am making the banner for Cross the line, but the chapter is ready to go. Give me some time before you click the Cross the Line banner below.

See you guys later (Since you know I will wish you Happy Thanksgiving!)

Kittyinaz


End file.
